


Worth the Wait

by nackledamia



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, mullette, non-binary Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nackledamia/pseuds/nackledamia
Summary: Lafayette, as a user of magic, has had a lot of relationships through the centuries, but they never had any luck finding the one. The one person they wanted to live the rest of their life with. They had given up hope of ever finding them.Then, Hercules Mulligan walks in with soft smiles and sheepish laughter, and Lafayette wonders how they had lived without him.In which witches live 9 lifetimes and can choose once to take a "companion"- someone to live by their side for the rest of their time.





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patrocool (all_the_homo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_homo/gifts).



> This is how I interpreted the prompt:
> 
> A lifetime or a lifespan is about 80 years. This means that witches live for about 80×9=720 years.
> 
> In this story, Laf has lived through 6 lifetimes themself now. They're about 80x6=640 years old. They still have around 80×3=240 years left.
> 
> THIS IS A REUPLOAD: This was part of the Hamilton Fall Gift Exchange 2017.

_Dear Lovefayette,_

_I've had my eye on the most beautiful person in the world for a while now but they never noticed me. Do you have any advice on how I should go about approaching them?_

_Horse Anon_

**Dear Horse Anon,**

**Approaching new people can be difficult! If you're bold enough, I suggest going up to them directly and making the first move. If not, do something that would catch their attention and make them notice you! Your chosen activity should encourage them to approach you and strike up a conversation. All the best chasing your crush!**

**Marquis de Lovefayette**

_Hi Lovefayette,_

_Thank you so much for your response! Say I was able to get them to talk to me, do you have tips and tricks on how to make them like me, or to see me the way I see them? Or I shouldn't be so pushy?_

_Horse Anon_

**Dear Horse Anon,**

**Remember, you can't rush love. If the other person begins to see you the way you see them, good for you! If not, appreciate their friendship and do not resent the unrequited feelings! You can start your conversation with mutual interests or by asking the other party questions so they do most of the talking instead.**

**Marquis de Lovefayette**

_HI LOVEFAYETTE,_

_I'M GOING TO DO IT. WISH ME LUCK!_

_-NEIGH NEIGH_

**Dear Horse Anon,**

**GOOD LUCK!**

**Marquis de Lovefayette**

Lafayette leaned back in their cafe seat and smiled, picking up their ice coffee beside their laptop. People like Horse Anon were the reason why Lafayette ran an anonymous love blog on tumblr. Humans were obsessed over love and finding 'The One', it was only Lafayette's self-proclaimed duty to help them find it.

After all, what else was a witch who had cut all ties with their coven and fallen out of love to do with the rest of their centuries of life?

Lafayette had once been there, too. They had sought for love; chased after love. For centuries Lafayette mingled obsessively with other witches in the hopes of finding 'The One'. When they found out that a Witch-Human match was more statistically probable, Lafayette left their coven and ventured into the human world.

After interactions with other witches in the human world, Lafayette learnt that witches called their 'One' Companions not Soulmates, because Soulmates were simply statistically impossible to find.

Lafayette began to look for their Companion. They relaxed their demands and requirements as they grew desperate for love, friendship, companionship, _anything_ to make the centuries of loneliness go away.

Lafayette fell in and out of unhealthy relationships. They fell in and out of unrequited relationships. They went on endless speed dates and blind dates but never found 'The One' for them.

400 years went by and Lafayette gave up finding 'The One'.

Now, Lafayette found happiness and fulfilment in other aspects of life. Perhaps they would be lonely for the next 200 years of their life but they would be happy.

Lafayette started the anonymous love advice blog because they figured, with 400 years of experience dating, they were the most qualified to give advice on love. Sure, Lafayette never _found_ love but they _were_ pretty good at flirting, if they did say so themself.

Lafayette finished the drink in their hand and slid out of their booth to buy another cup of iced coffee.

Not many patronised the cafe Lafayette frequented. The only other group of regulars was a bunch of college kids in their last year. They knew this because Straight-Hair-In-A-Ponytail often came in before Lafayette and left after them. Sometimes, his friends Curly-Hair-In-A-Ponytail and Beanie Boy came along with him.

Beanie Boy was buying drinks for his friends and turned to them as they queued behind him.

"Hey," Lafayette casually greeted before Beanie Boy was able to utter a sound from his open mouth.

Beanie Boy's cheeks turned a deep red.

"Y- You were not supposed to say that," Beanie Boy stammered, nervously reaching a hand up to adjust his beanie.

"What?" Lafayette frowned.

"No, no, let's try this again," Beanie Boy walked away from the queue and back to his friends.

They patted his back encouragingly as Beanie Boy took a deep breath, muttering to himself. Lafayette could make out "I can do it, I can do it" before Beanie Boy puffed his chest out exaggeratedly and walked back to the front of the queue.

"I would like a double shot espresso for Alex, a soy macchiato for John and some green tea for myself," Beanie Boy announced loudly. Beanie Boy then glanced over at Lafayette as inconspicuously as he could (it was actually rather obvious) and continued, "and an iced coffee for the person behind me."

Lafayette raised an eyebrow, an amused grin lifting at their lips. Was Beanie Boy trying to flirt with them?

The cashier turned to her co-worker preparing the drinks and back to Beanie Boy, "So was that an add-on to your previous order?"

"Um, yeah," Beanie Boy pulled his long grey cardigan straight in an effort to seem confident, "I m-mean, not the, uh, just the c-coffee? I mean, um, a-add just the coffee to my order?"

"Are you buying me a drink?" Lafayette teased. Beanie Boy raised his hand and adjusted the beanie again as he laughed nervously. It was adorable; Beanie Boy was obviously not used to situations outside his usual planned routine yet he had stepped out of his comfort zone to impress them.

It was a heartwarming gesture and Lafayette appreciated being on the receiving end instead of the giving end of a new relationship. They were expecting this to be a one-time fling, simply a bout of puppy love.

"Y-yeah? That's okay, right? Um, I-" Beanie Boy started to stammer again, but Lafayette took the iced coffee prepared on the counter and winked at him, causing his cheeks to burn.

"Thank you, big guy," Lafayette blew a kiss and headed back to their corner booth in the cafe.

Lafayette planned to grab their laptop from the booth and head out, avoiding subsequent awkwardness with Beanie Boy; avoiding the probable need to reject him and his infatuation. By a stroke of unluckiness, Lafayette, deep in their thoughts, tripped over a straw in the middle of the cafe as they were walking back and fell.

The drink flew out of their hand as the ground grew closer but large arms wrapped around their slim figure and they were pulled into a safe and comforting hug from behind, preventing their fall.

"I got you," Beanie Boy's husky voice whispered into their ears.

Lafayette melted into the warmth of Beanie Boy's arms. It had been decades since someone had such close physical contact with them. Lafayette longed for more; they wanted Beanie Boy to trail kisses down their neck. They wanted Beanie Boy to hold them closer, tighter, safer.

A warmth they hadn't felt in a long time seemed to spark from where Beanie Boy had his hands over Lafayette's heart and spread across their entire body, tingling their fingers and toes. It felt familiar; it felt like home.

It felt like magic.

When Lafayette left their coven, they effectively cut ties with their magical roots. Lafayette hadn't practised magic in 400 years and their magic core lay dormant in their heart.

Yet Beanie Boy had just reactivated Lafayette's magical core simply by placing his hand over their heart. How did he do that?

As Beanie Boy sat them back down on the ground, Lafayette blinked, disoriented with the sudden cold air against their skin contrasting the burning magic raging beneath.

Lafayette wanted to be back in his arms.

"You okay?" Beanie Boy asked in his deep voice, his grip on Lafayette's hand soft. Comforting.

"Y-yeah," Lafayette found themself stammering in response, and Beanie Boy relaxed. He must be more comfortable knowing that Lafayette was just as nervous as he was.

"Hercules Mulligan," he introduced himself and Lafayette finally had a name to match with the gentle giant before them.

"Lafayette," Lafayette smiled, shaking his outstretched hand. Hercules returned the smile and his expression lit up. Kind eyes, soft smile, gentle gaze. Hercules was beautiful.

"Do you, um, do you want to sit with my friends and I?" Hercules gestured at Curly Hair and Straight Hair- Alex and John, if Lafayette remembered correctly- and quickly added, "no pressure if you don't want to."

Lafayette had planned to leave and never return but with the reactivated magic resting at their fingertips, Lafayette had to find out how he did it, or who he was to be able to do it. Was it a sign?

Was he 'The-

Impossible. Lafayette had long given up on the notion that they had a someone out there waiting for them.

"Sure," Lafayette responded before they could change their mind, widening their smile, "let me just grab my laptop."

"I'll buy you another drink," Hercules nodded eagerly, waving a hand at the puddle on the floor that the cafe employees were already mopping up and attempting to cover it from sight.

Lafayette laughed, making Hercules beam, and it was like a rainbow had emerged from the dark clouds.

They headed to their booth, grabbed their laptop and returned to the boys, taking a seat opposite Curly Hair and Straight Hair. They stopped chatting among themselves and grinned at Lafayette.

"Hi, I'm Alexander and this is John," Straight Hair introduced themselves.

"Lafayette," Lafayette shook their hands, "I'm sorry, give me a moment to shut my laptop down?"

"Of course," John made a 'carry-on' gesture and the two boys turned back to their conversation from before. Lafayette was about to logout from tumblr when they saw that Horse Anon had sent a new ask.

_Dear Lovefayette,_

_I think it worked! They really seemed to like me! Crossing my fingers!_

_-Horse Anon_

**Dear Horse Anon,**

**Congratulations! I knew you had it in you!**

**Marquis de Lovefayette**

"Hey, what's going on?" Hercules slid into the seat beside Lafayette, placing the tray of drinks on the table as he leaned across and looked at what Lafayette was doing. "Hey, is that Lovefayette's tumblr page? Are you answering a question?" 

Hercules' jaw hung open as he realised what that meant.

"Are you Lovefayette?!"

Lafayette blushed, embarrassed, staring dumbly at Hercules while clicking **post**.

Hercules' phone on the table lit up with a new notification. _Marquis de Lovefayette has answered your ask._

"You're the Horse anon?" Lafayette queried and it was Hercules' turn to go red.

"Maybe," Hercules mumbled, turning away and taking a sip of his tea, avoiding eye contact.

"Hercules has been fawning over you since he first entered the cafe and saw you," Alexander grinned, "He was too terrified to approach you until John showed him Lovefayette's blog."

"Hercules stalked Lovefayette's blog for so long before he mustered up the courage to send an anonymous ask just this morning," John continued, nudging Hercules, wriggling an eyebrow.

"You were trying to impress _me_?" Lafayette asked with a romantic sigh. Someone had noticed and wanted them instead of them chasing someone else!

Could he be-

No, Lafayette told themself firmly. Yet, magic sparked beneath their fingers as they thought about Hercules' soft smile. The way his gentle touch could caressed their skin.

"I didn't know that my crush was also the person I asked for relationship advice from," Hercules grumbled, "I feel so dumb."

"Hey, but I give solid relationship advice," Lafayette told him, "because you trying to impress me really did work."

"Really? It worked?" Hercules brightened, turning to them. "You really like me?"

"I think I really do," Lafayette nodded, taking his hand and locking their eyes together.

"JUST KISS ALREADY," Alexander hollered and Hercules laughed; a tender, sheepish, beautiful sound.

\---------

_Dear Lovefayette,_

_Alex and John won a romantic dinner for two at the french restaurant down the road. Come with me? I need your expertise on French cuisine._

_-Horse Anon_

**Dear Horse Anon,**

**Are you asking me out on a date? ;)**

**Marquis de Lovefayette**

\---------

_Dear Lovefayette,_

_I'm thinking of you._

_-Your Favourite Horse_

**Dear Horsecules,**

**I miss you too :)**

**Marquis de Lovefayette**

\----------

_Dear Lovefayette,_

_Wanna go out for dinner tonight?_

_-Horsie-boo_

**Dear Hercules,**

**I can't believe you called yourself Horsie-boo. Come to my place? I'll make you dinner ;)**

**Laf**

Lafayette closed their laptop and lay back against their headboard in bed, smiling. It has been a year since their first meeting and they had been on numerous dates since. With each date, Lafayette found themself falling harder and harder for Hercules.

With Hercules' every touch, the reawakened magic in them grew stronger and stronger.

Lafayette was a Marquis, one of the most powerful witch bloodlines in the world. Regaining their magical abilities was like returning home again; a part of their lives they had given up and ignored for so long.

Lafayette didn't know how Hercules did it or why he was having such an effect on their abilities but every time they were together, the pleasant buzz of magic at their fingertips grew stronger.

Lafayette had to relearn how to control the magic from scratch but their fully matured powers were a lot harder to re-establish control than when they first learnt to control them as a child. Magic had a mind of its own and Lafayette's lack of authority it made it bolder to disobey their commands.

Tonight was their 1-year anniversary and the first full moon to actively affect Lafayette since they regained their magic. Witches were strongest on full moons. Some of the strongest spells were cast under the light of the full moon.

Lafayette had woken up with the strong presence of magic in the air. There was no need for verbal spells today; Marquis de Lafayette was a strong enough witch to control their enhanced magic with thought. It made Lafayette feel a little cocky, a little pleased to be a Marquis. It had been so long since they had experienced such power within them.

Lafayette placed their laptop aside and slid out of bed. As a form of celebration, they donned themself up in the colours of their coven- blue and indigo- humming an old witchery tune as they waved a finger in the air and their puffy morning hair smoothened back into its ponytail effortlessly.

Lafayette made their way to the kitchen, ingredients flying out of the drawers and shelves before they had even reached the kitchen. Lafayette stood in the middle of the kitchen and commanded the cooking with only their eye power and their thoughts. Magic decided to take a little initiative; adding more spices to the food as it was commanded to, decorating the place a little more lavishly than it was supposed to.

Lafayette stopped using magic when rose petals appeared in thin air and began to flutter down on them.

Magic didn't stop at Lafayette's command, but it did stop creating the petals. It created a vase of roses on the dining table instead.

As Lafayette and the magic finally agreed upon how low the lights should be dimmed to be considered romantic, the doorbell rang. Lafayette hurried to the door, taking a deep breath as Hercules' presence hit them before they had even opened the door. The concentration of magic in the air increased significantly, leaving Lafayette slightly dizzy.

Lafayette opened the door to find Hercules in a loose flannel shirt and black trousers. Hercules held out a wrapped box from behind him as Lafayette ushered him indoors.

"Happy Anniversary, babe," Hercules smiled warmly. He leaned forward, hesitated, then pecked a quick kiss on their cheek, just as adorably awkward as their first meeting.

"Happy Anniversary, Horsie-boo," Lafayette smiled, reaching out to pull him closer for a proper kiss.

Hercules tasted like freshly brewed warm coffee, and Lafayette thought back to their first meeting. They never thought that Hercules' infatuation would grow into so much more. They never thought that The One had been just a few tables away and all it took was a little courage and some love advice to bring them together.

The One?

Was Hercules... The One?

It has taken too long to find him.

When they broke apart, Lafayette clung on to Hercules, wanting to make up for lost time. It has been too long. Too many years. Too many centuries. Where had Hercules been during the last 400 years they had been searching for him?

Hercules eased Lafayette aside gently and Lafayette shook themself. The fog of magic was clouding their mind. It was too early to call Hercules 'The One'; they had only been together for a year, let alone another 200 years.

Yet, everything in Lafayette screamed that Hercules was The One.

Hercules held out the present and Lafayette took it, unwrapping the box carefully. They opened it to find a dark blue scarf.

What a coincidence; the scarf matched Lafayette's coven colours.

Was it a coincidence, or a sign?

"I made it," Hercules announced, pride screaming in his soft voice. Hercules pulled the scarf out of the box and wrapped it around Lafayette's neck. Lafayette wrapped Hercules in another hug as thanks.

The magic around them were buzzing with excitement, buzzing with energy. Lafayette was beginning to feel light-headed. The room was so warm, but Hercules was the warmest. Hercules was a warm marshmallow and Lafayette wanted to melt in his touch, never letting go.

"Laf, babe, you alright?" Hercules shook them a little.

Lafayette blinked a couple times, focusing on Hercules. They hadn't realised that they had drifted off in a daze. They hadn't realised they had moved so their head rested against Hercules' shoulder, their hand over Hercules' heart. They hadn't realised that they had been directing magic through their hand and attempting to magically bond with Hercules without either of their verbalised agreement.

In a haze of magic and love, Lafayette had attempted to make Hercules their Companion.

Lafayette took a step back, shaking themself. Companionship was an agreement between both parties; a magical bond lasting several lifetimes. It wouldn't be fair for either of them if Lafayette forced it on Hercules while they were high on magic and he was unaware.

"It's getting a little stuffy in the room," Hercules observed, walking towards the window, "we need some air in here."

"No, don't," Lafayette took a step towards Hercules, only to stop as the world around them began to spin. They didn't remember magic being so pressing, so directive, so insistent. It took all their effort to stop over-enthusiastic magic from claiming Hercules as their Companion without their permission.

Lafayette didn't know if they could exercise authority over magic enhanced by the moonlight or if magic would take control of them instead.

"No," Lafayette tried again, but their protest emerged weakly as Hercules unlocked the window and threw it open.

The moonlight found them immediately. Lafayette was hit by a sudden wave of enhanced magic.

To Lafayette's relief, Magic did not take over their mind and body with a crushing force. They were not shoved out of their own body to become an empty vessel for very strong Marquis magic to do as it pleased.

Instead, absolute calm filled their soul. Total clarity filled their mind. As magic took hold of every molecule of their being, Lafayette was not pushed out of their own body.

In fact, Lafayette was in total control of the powerful, pulsing magic that flowed through their veins.

 **Marquis, welcome home,** echoed in their mind and Lafayette couldn't help but smile. After so many centuries being in the human world, the magic welcomed them back.

 **You've found your Companion,** Magic observed.

"He's not my Companion," Lafayette whispered in response.

 **Not yet,** Magic teased.

Lafayette found themself shoved towards Hercules at the other end of the room; magic taking matters into its own hands.

"Laf, babe, you alright? You were standing in a daze," Hercules asked, worry in his voice as Lafayette fell into his arms. Lafayette looked up at him and magic fluttered through their soul.

Those strong arms holding them, anchoring them; Lafayette wanted Hercules to ground them for the rest of their life. His beautiful eyes and gentle lips; Lafayette wanted to wake up to soft kisses for the rest of their life.

"Laf, babe," Hercules rumbled, his brows furrowed, "What's wrong?"

**He's perfect.**

"You're perfect," Lafayette whispered, raising a finger and sliding it across his jawline. They must have had a dazed look in their eyes because Hercules shook them again.

"Laf, what's going on?"

**It's been 400 years.**

"It's been 400 years," Lafayette echoed, placing their hand over Hercules' chest, "where have you been all my life?"

"I don't know what you mean, but I'm right here with you now," Hercules assured, resting his arms around Lafayette's waist, "and I'll be here for the rest of your life."

"You'll be here for the rest of my life?" Lafayette smiled, "all 200 more years?"

"I'll be here for eternity. I love you," Hercules whispered, holding them closer.

"I love you too," Lafayette took his hand, "will you be my Companion?"

"What is that? Is that like asking me to marry you?" Hercules smiled, "Because I wi-"

Lafayette closed their eyes and leaned forward, planting a kiss on Hercules' lips.

Magic soared forward, telling Hercules everything he needed to know about dating a witch, about Lafayette's lonely 400 years and how they had given up the thought of a Companion until they first met in the cafe. Magic informed Hercules of the magical bond between them should he accept; the bind of their lifelines together.

All that happened during the kiss and when they pulled apart, Hercules squeezed Lafayette's hand.

"You're a witch?" Hercules breathed out and Lafayette nodded. "So magic is real?"

"Magic is very real," Lafayette smiled, a thought directing magic to lift them both, floating in mid-air. Hercules kicked his legs, finding nothing beneath but invisible and powerful magic holding both of them up. 

Hercules took a deep breath, taking in all the new information.

"My love is a Marquis, a really powerful witch with magical powers," Hercules muttered to himself.

"The magic was so excited to have found The One. Or, I think you're The One. I don't know; I'm new to magic. Magic said that you- you're The One, and I just-"

Hercules hushed them, pressing a finger against Lafayette's lips.

"I want to be The One," Hercules said, "I want to spend another 200 years with you. I want to be with you forever. I can't imagine life without you. I love you, Marquis de Lafayette."

"I love you, Hercules Mulligan."

**Congratulations, Marquis. It has been too long.**

Lafayette pulled Hercules into another long kiss.

Under the moonlight, Lafayette nudged their magic towards Hercules. As Hercules accepted Lafayette's magic in him, he shuddered slightly with the warmth that filled his soul. The feeling of absolute bliss and contentment. Lafayette's love and devotion to him.

As long as Lafayette was beside him, Hercules would be happy.

As long as Hercules was beside them, Lafayette would be happy.

As the moonlight shone down on the Marquis and their Companion, their lifelines were bound magically.

Their love was promised for eternity.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment letting me know what you liked and didn't like! :)


End file.
